


Travels of Rand al'Thor and Min Farshaw

by dreg



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreg/pseuds/dreg
Summary: 6 months after the Last Battle, Rand and Min find themselves in a land of ice and fire.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I have no experience in creative writing so it is not going to be good, I have no long term goal of were the story will end up and it will almost certainly be abandoned.
> 
> One change I have made to the end of Wheel of Time is that Rand can still channel. I have no issue with the canon ending but for exploring his interactions with another universe I feel it is important he can channel, rather than using the new powers Jordan gave him.

**RAND**

Hours travelling through Shara had left Rand weary. They had yet to encountour any trouble, but with a land full of defeated darkfriends it could only be a matter of time. Min was so sure that they would find the portal stone she was searching for in the next abandoned settlement, but Rand was reaching his limit. Despite the memories of Lews Therin, his scholarly curiosity could not keep up with Min's. He wondered if his humble upbringing as Rand al'Thor had tempered his intellectual leanings.

With only six months having past since the last battle, there was no shortage of abandoned settlements. Sharan casualties at Merillor had been devastating and since then they had been fighting with the Aiel on and off.

For Rand's part he had simply relaxed in the time since the last battle. Whilst the rest of the world worked to rebuild he had visited his lovers, his father, helped Loial with his book and spent as much time as he could with his newborn twins. He could not be around them as much as he'd like without drawing attention, though they were well taken care of. Aviendha was nearing the end of her own pregnancy and he knew she would be as wonderful a mother as Elayne.

"The old settlement up ahead is a true ruin, not like the recently abandoned places..." Min said with certainty. "I'll bet you a Tar Valon mark we'll find it there."

"And what exactly will we find Min? I've seen another world through those damn stones. It was nothing but a desolate version of our world, crawling with Seanchan beasts."

As they entered the ruined settlement Min's face turned sour. "Don't speak to me of anything related to those people Sheephearder..." she groused. "Three months as that horrible witch's oracle nearly killed me! I'll be happy if I never see those stupid helmets or hear "my eyes are lowered" ever again!"

"I know, I know. Springing you from the palace nearly started a war with Andor. Fortuona is certain Elayne heped you escape. I promised her I would intervene if an attack came but the Seanchan seem to be focusing on retaking their home. Semirhage left the place in utter chaos. Taking out Moghedian was necessary and Elayne has been replacating Perrin's Dream Spike. This limits their capability for a future conflict. Also, the Black Tower has Callandor. We can also hope Mat keeps her from attacking on her worst impulses."

"Good.." Min said with a firm nod. "She'll get no more bloody omens from me, that's for sure! And to answer your question, the journal recovered from the second age speaks of a stone which opens a doorway to a whole different world from our own, something that no one has seen since the Age of Legends."

"And I believe I told you already that the Aes Sedai who wrote that journal went insane. Corvalla Ruso spent her final decade as an invalid, with no treatment proving effective."

"Just becasue she went mad doesn't mean there's nothing to it. Look... a portal stone! I told you it would be here, woolhead!"

Min giddily rushed over to the portal stone whilst Rand followed with a resigned sigh. He had enjoyed simply being with Min out in the world, with no nations to rule or prophecies to fulfil, but he was uncertain of this latest venture. He feared at best it would be a waste of time and at worst it would be very dangerous but as ever he found it very hard to say no to Min.

Min was down on her knees inspecting the stone when Rand reached it. "Okay, so according to the notes there are symbols which don't correspond to stones in our world... here they are! Just use it the same way you did in the past, but focus your channeling on these symbols. Are you ready?"

With a sigh Rand fished a recently discovered angreal out of his pocket. It was shaped as a nym, and looknig at it left Rand with a great sadness at there passing from the world. Pushing those thoughts aside he embraced the source. "Let's do this". With that he focused on the symbol Min had pointed out and drew on more of the power and then all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**RAND**

Rand opened his eyes and found himself in a forest. It was densely populated with trees, with a great deal of snow covering.

Min was shivering next to him. "Light it's cold! Ha, I bet we're in another world Rand. Not many places to find snow at this time of year."

"Some parts of Seanchan." Rand replied absently as his eyes wandered around the forest. "But I think you are right Min. This place feels off to me. Embracing the source is harder for one. It is not a big problem, just like having to stretch a little further." Rand waved his hand in the air a few times, trying unsuccessfully to create Gateways. "I also cannot open a Gateway to Caemlyn or Merillor, but other weaves work." To prove the point he used a weaving or Air and Fire to warm himself, Min and the horses.

Min sighed with relief as the wave settled on her and then grinned triumphantly. "I told you so sheephearder. "she said as she swung into her saddle, "let's start exploring this mysterious land. I bet there are more interesting things than trees to be found." With that she kicked her horse into a gallop laughing all the while.

Rand watched her for a moment with a small smile on his face. He had to admit, her enthusiasm was rubbing off on him. So without losing his smile he rode off in pursuit.

**MIN**

Two hours riding through the forest had rather dulled Min's enthusiasm. The most excitement they had experienced was an encounter with a pack of wolves, two of which were huge! They were the size of ponies! They had approached snarling at them and the suddenly their eye's swung towards Rand and they threw back their head's and howled. After that they had backed away with a submissive posture. She had teased Rand unceasingly, calling him Sahdowkiller every time she addressed him.

The last few months with Rand had been wonderful. They may have been together for many months before the last battle but with his destiny fulfilled he was so much lighter. Even after his epiphany on the Dragonmount and the miraculous effect it had, he was still constanly tired, weighed down by a battered body and a world's hope.

 _Although I do miss his old appearence ,_ she thought to herself. Mordin was very handsome and just as tall, but not the Rand she fell in love with. It was a small thing though, for the bond would always let her feel the sheephearder she knew and loved.

At this moment it told her he was getting bored and she suspected he wanted to Travel back to the portal stone. She was about to reproach him for such negative thoughts when she realized that the trees were beginning to thin up ahead. _We're at the edge of the forest!_

"Look sheephearder! We're at the edge of the forsest! I'll race you to the end!"

A few minutes of hard riding brought them to the end of the forest and they both brought their horses to a sudden stop and their mouths fell open.

"What in the name of the Light is that?"... Rand breathed.

" _That_ would appear to be a massive wall of... ice?"


	3. Chapter 3

**RAND**

After gaping at the strange wall for a full minute, they rode hard towards it. Min's excitemet through the bond pulsed with life and she had a big grin on her face. If they needed any confirmation that they were in another world, this was it. There was certainly no such structure on their home continent, nor was there one on Seanchan. He wondered how far it extended. As they got closer he guessed it was well over 500 feet tall and could just make out some wooden structures at the top. More importantly, when his eye's drifted back to ground level, he saw that they were approaching a gate. A very formidable gate, with thick iron bars. They brought their horses to a stop and dismounted.

"Are we going to blast our way through Sheephearder?" Min asked.

"I don't think that would make a good first impression to whomever commands here. It clearly serves some sort of military purpose."

Rand stepped back and looked up to the top of the wall of ice. "We seek passage through this gate!" he shouted, his voice enhanced by the One Power. He then repeated in Old Tongue. He thought he could see figures atop the structure looking down at them and then a loud horn sounded twice in the air. Ten minutes later sounds came from the tunnel at the other end of the gate.

"Our first human encounter, Rand!"

"Indeed, and I think I will face them as Rand al'Thor." With that, he placed an illusion upon himself. Where once stood the body of Moridin in plain farmer's clothing, stood the form of the Dragon Reborn in the fine clothing packed away in his saddle bags, or so it appeared. He also placed a smiple weave of air in front of himself and Min, in case they proved defensive, as he suspected they would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eddard**

For over a moon's turn Ned had been away from Winterfell. With the end of winter and the coming of spring he had decided to visit his northernmost bannermen to see the toll winter had taken on them and offer whatever aid he could as Warden of the North. He had visited the Umbers, the Mountain clans and carried on to the Wall to see his brother and speak with commander Mormont. With Benjin he spoke of old times with a certain wistful sadness and with Jeor he spoke about supplies and recruits, agreeing to send more steel and to send a raven to the king. He was ready to head back to Winterfell now. He missed his wife, his sons Robb and Jon, and his two year old daughter Sansa. Despite the frosty start to their marriage, Catelyn had warmed to him. The same could not be said for Jon however and he feard the impact her scorn would have on him. His duties meant their was only so much he could do as a fahter.

Moving his thoughts from his family, he reflected on his time ruling the North since the rebellion and felt he had little to show for it. He wished to do well by his people but old men still walked out into the snow during hard winters. Last year he was forced to buy grain from the Reach, using the little gold Winterfell had making rich lords richer. The Riverlands would have been better but they had no great surplus. He wondered how his father felt about these things but feared that he cared more for the opinions of southern lords than he did for improving the lives of those under his care. He disliked the scorn the nobilty of the south had for the north and after his wife's death he listened only to Walys. Eddard was in the Vale during these years but he was witness to the results of his father's schemes. Brandon woudn't have cared about the opinion of the nobility of the south, but it's unlikely he'd have cared much for ruling well either. Years he had spend idolizing Brandon but that image had grown murky as of late. Memories are all he had left of two of his siblings and the third had chosen exile at the wall.

He was brooding on all these issues, whilst staring out on the lands north of the Wall from the top when suddenly he heard an impossibly loud voice, which seemed to sound all aroung him.

"We seek passage through this gate!"... the voice cried, and then spoke words in a tongue he was unfamiliar with. The accent itself was also unfamiliar. It was not of Westeros and certainly did not match with how he would imagine a wildling. Ned looked down and saw two figures with horses but could make out little else. He knew that it was almost unheard of for wildlings to ride. Further along the wall a black brother blow a horn twice.

Eddard took the lift down with Jory and found Castle Black alive with activity. He ignored the scowl Alliser Thorne directed his way and approached Benjin and Jeor. "I heard the voice from atop the wall," he said as they came towards him, "and I saw two figures standing with horses below."

"Aye, had a lot of men say they could hear it. Are we dealing with fucking wildling magic"?... Mormont said. He looked more nervous than he did at the Trident. "We're going through the tunnel to see what's what. Feel free to join us Lord Stark." With that they headed there together along with ten black brothers with crossbows and five of Ned's household guard.

He leaned close to his brother to speak as they entered the tunnel. "That didn't sound like a wilding to me Ben and as far as I know they don't have horses. Certainly not right after winter."

Benjin frowned... "You're right Ned, it's more than passing strange. Looks like we're abuot to find out.

The gate opened to reveal the strangers, and they were indeed strange. So strange that all the men gaped at them like fools. There was a young and attractive woman with short hair to her shoulders dressed like none he had ever seen. She wore tight green trousers which revealed the shape of her body scandelously and a coat which came to her hips, also green. He could only imagine how his wife would react to such garb. Despite how strange it appeared, it was clearly of high quality.

The man who stood before them was tall, also well dressed in black trousers and a coat of red and gold, with a sword at his hip. Ned coudn't help but notice that he stood with utter confidence, despite the crossbows aimed in his direction. He had piercing blue-grey eyes which seemed to look upon him with some hidden power. It was a disconcerting feeling. Looking at this odd pair he was certain that all those present agreed that they were not wildlings. The question was how they came to be here.


	5. Chapter 5

**RAND**

Rand surveyed the group that presumed to hold him prisoner. They were all well dressed for the weather in leathers and furs, some in black and others in grey. The clothing was strange to his eyes but not remarkably. They seemed to vary in age, the youngest looking around Rand's age and the oldest could have been his grandfather. A momentary flare of indignation goes through Rand that these men should point weapons in his direction, but he quickly stamps that thought down, internally chastening himself for his arrongance. These men have no clue as to who he is and if they truly are in another world, they probably have never even heard of him.

He adopts a gentle smile and speaks in a mild tone. "Hello to you all. I Promise that my companion and I harbor no ill intentions, there really is no need for the crossbows." Despite his words, he rather doubted he would get through without a display of power. The men wore expressions ranging from suspicious to blatantly hostile.

Min was feeling much less diplomatic. "You've got that right! Where I come from it's considered rude to point weapons at travels. Blood and ashes, you'd think we were trollocs the way you lot are behaving!"

The men transfered their stares to Min. They mostly looked slightly taken aback by her outburst, but more than one eyed Min with far too much lust for Rand's liking.

A tense few moments passed before anybody spoke again. He was an aging man, though he still appeared strong and healthy. He also seemed to be in command of the men who wore black. "You don't look or sound like any wildlings I've ever encountered. So where are you from, and how did you end up south of wall? And how in the seven hells did half the bloody Wall hear you when you approached the gate? You some kind of Essosi mage?"

Rand and Min shared a confused glance with one another. Some of the languarge used was foreign to them, so he had a hard time framing a response. It occurred to him that they may be unfamiliar with the One Power. Most people from their world, hearing a power enhanced voice, would be able to guess how it was done. "I apologisze, but I am unfamiliar with what an Essosi mage is. As to where we come from.. I doubt it would appear on any maps you have. We travelled here by way of a portal stone. These are large, cylinder shaped objects, with many symbols carved onto them. One such object is located in the forest to the north. We are simply travelers, hoping to explore this new land. As such, we seek permission to pass through to the south of this wall." Min snorted with laughter at the idea of him "seeking permission", but Rand remained compsed. He wished to do this the easy way.

The next to speak was another man in black, who stood with another in grey. He was young, with dark hair and a long face. "I am familiar with the object they speak of. It's known to all the rangers but even the wildlings have no idea where it came from as far as I know. There are stories that there is magic involved in it. Is that how you claim to have used it?" He seemed less weary than the rest of the men in black, but still far from welcoming.

Rand felt they were getting nowhere speaking like this, so he decided it was time to open up a little. "This word you use..."magic"... is unfamiliar to me. Would this fall under that descrption?" With that, he held out his hand, palm upwards, and channeled a simple weave of fire.

The tension in the air increasd dramatically, several men jumping back in fear. One man who had been wearing an angry scowl during the whole encounter shouted, "He's a freak! A foreign abomination!". And with that squeezed the trigger of his crossbow. The arrow shot towards Rand only to bounce harmlessly off the protective wall of air.

The man stared back at him with a look of shock and fear. His commander responded... "Thorne! Hold your fucking fire until I say otherwise!" He had a stern look on his face but he was clearly nervous. He, as well as all the others, seemed to realize now that their weapons would do them no good in this situation. "Lord Stark, I command the Wall, but everything south of here is your's. You know as well as I that out writ does not run far, even in Brandon's Gift. These folk wish to enter the north, what say you?"

He spoke to a man in grey, the one standing next to the second man to speak. Now that Rand looked closely, he suspected the men could be related. He had kept his cool during the encounter for the most part and his eyes now searched rand with a cool, contemplative look.

"If you don't mind Commander Mormont, I shall make use of your solar. I believe I should have a talk in private with our guests here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Eddard**

Though he was nervous, Ned kept himself in check as he led the two strangers into Mormont's solar. Jory was reluctant to leave him alone with them, but he obeyed his orders and took up position at the other side of the door. He found himself standing across from the pair, once again taking in their appearance. They both looked like they could be his age or younger, though their appearances meant very little after what he had witnessed at the tunnel. Despite that, Eddard believed him when he said they meant no harm and that they were simply travels. He was sure that there was much more to their story but he nonetheless felt that they had no ill intentions.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Despite suggesting a private conversation, Ned was at a loss for how to begin. The silence was interupted by the tall, red haired man. "So... Lord Stark. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rand Al'Thor and my companion is Min Farshaw. As I said before, we are travelers looking to enter what I now know to be your lands. Might I ask, do you answer to a king or are you a member of a council of Lords? I myself am familiar with both forms of governance."

After a moment Ned replied, "I answer to a king, though in reality my word is law in my lands. Everything South of the Wall is ruled from the Iron Throne, formerly independnt kingdoms now united. If you wish to learn more the library would be a good resource. I would like to know more about you. You claim to be from a land unknown to me and I'm inclined to believe you but that does not tell me much about you or your intentions."

The stranger smiled with amusement, "Lord Stark, if I were to begin explaining to you my world and the life that I have lived, you would think I am mad. And I have had enough of that for one lifetime. Let us stay here and journey with you into the lands you rule, and we can discuss these things in time. In return I will offer what help a can. I am very familiar with rulership. Do not be fooled but my apparent age, I'm sure their is much I could contribute to your lands.

The man's companion had been following their conversation with a wry smile on her face. "He might be a complete woolhead at times, but he's telling the truth. What we have to offer, in exchange for letting us peacfully enter your lands? That's a bargain you'd be a fool to decline."

Rand Al'thor laughted softly and Eddard fought the urge to smile. "Welcome to Westeros Rand Al'thor and Min farshaw."

**Rand**

Rand and Min remained at the wall for the next few days with the Stark party. She spent almost the entire time in the library and struck up a friendship with the old Maester Aemon. She delved deep into the history of Westeros, whereas Rand spent most of his time with Lord Eddard, talking mostly about the North, though Rand threw in the odd piece of information about his own world. He was amazed to learn of this world's bizarre seasons and marvelled at the North's ability to live though winters that lasted for years. He also asked many questions about the Wall, curious as to how it was built. He was disappointed to learn that any such knowledge was lost. They were both fascinated to learn that this world had dragons! Or at least used to... huge, winged, firebreathing monsters. Much more impressive than the mythical creature on his former banner.

He was watching the unpleasant man Alliser Thorne overseeing a sparring session when Min approached him. "Rand, this world makes no sense! The history of Westeros dates back 8000 years, so how are they so primitive?! Their books are horrible! All hand copied and the paper is dreadful!

Rand laughed, "Is that your only complaint Min? Their books are not up to your standards?

Min scowled at him, "It's not just that Sheephearder. According to the records, as of fifty years ago, only around 28 million people live here! This land is huge for such a small population! I know our home continent has even fewer, but go back two hundred years, before the seals started to weaken, it would be more that Westeros. And these people had no Breaking, or Trolloc Wars... it's just bizarre."

Rand replied, "Keep in mind that these people endure winters that last for years. Can you imagine a Winter worse than any in Andor's history lasting for three years? It's quite remarkable. These northeners at least are a tough lot and I like Lord Stark. I feel for him to, he seems over his head a bit, and weighed down by grief. You've read the recent history. So we'll help him in the North and from their progress will eventually spread. Honestly, a few ideas from the school of Cairhien would ul be enough to change this Kingdom for the better.”

"Sucker for a sad story Sheephearder?" Fine we'll do it like that, but I have a big issue with how their woman can't rule before a man! Except for Dorne, of course. Light, their heads would spin if they heard about Tar Valon!"

Rand laughed and said, "You're right Min, but equality comes with progress. One slow step at a time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Eddard**

The next few days spent at the Wall were pleasant for Ned. He spent most of his time with Rand Al'Thor, whilst his companion locked herself in the library with Maester Aemon. All was not perfect however, as one of the black brothers tried to get too close to the Lady Min. She handled herself well however, connecting her knee with the man's balls. Rand Al'Thor was wroth and wanted to rip the man's head off... apparently he can do that... but Min dissuaded him. Morment did have the man flogged for his behaviour and Ned ensured Min had a guard accompanying her at all times.

With Rand he spoke of the North, the lands and his bannermen, and they discussed recent history, such as the rebellion. He shared some details of his home world also, but only when prompted. It was clear to Ned that he had spoken truth, he clearly understood rulership. He was also well versed in politics much like they have in the South, though Eddard had no interest in learning this.The demonstrations he gave of his magic, or channelling, blew Ned's mind away. He couldn't help but imagine how such powers could be used in war. Conjuring fire, lightening... and his Gateways! The greatest castles in Westeros would offer no defence . Rand Al'thor's powers clearly eclipsed what the dragons could do.

They also spent some time sparring together in the yard and his swordsmanship was greater than any he had ever seen. The closest would be Arthur Dayne, but even he did not move with such grace. Though such a style would have little bearing on a tightly packed battlefield, in a duel or melee Ned could not imagine anyone being able to best him. He enjoyed a rare laugh when Rand brutally put down Thorne and two of his cronies. He offered to heal them afterwards but was met with a silent glare.

On the final day at the Wall he was eating supper with Rand, Min and Maester Aemon, discussing things that may be of use to the north and the rest of the kingdoms. The old maester was amazed with Min's descriptions of a printing press.

"It would be worth building certainly." Rand said, "though with such low literacy it wold only be of interest to a small number of people, at least initially."

"That is true..." Maester Aemon said, "however my brothers at the Citadel would kill to get their hands on it."

"And would they pay to get their hands on it Maester Aemon? From what you have told me it is an institution with considerable wealth and influence."

"Without a doubt. If you can build it and it works as you have said, I believe you could name your price, within reason."

Rand though on this for a moment before turing to Ned. "With your permission, when we reach Winterfell I will work with your maesster and blacksmith and we should be able to create it. You can then reach out to the Citadel."

Ned was quich to agree to this. The North was not a wealthy kingdom, the poorest in Westeros in fact. They could certainly use the gold and he had several ideas on how to spend it. Ways to strenghen the North and improve the lives of his people. Rand was rather surprised at how little wealth such a large kingdom had, though he understood that winter exacted a steep price. He also spoke of introducing new farming equipment and when he learned of the great value of glass he suggested building a workshop in Winterfell. With the only current source being Myr, selling glass to the rest of Westeros would bring in a huge amounts of revenue.

The next day he and his party prepared to depart. Warm farewells were exchanged with Benjen, Commander Mormont and Maester Aemon, and they set off on the long jouney to Winterfell. With his new friends at his side, Ned couldn't help but think that the future for his family and his kingdom had been changed foreveer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rand**

The trip to Winterfell took around three weeks, and Rand and Min were learning more about the north as they travelled. The sparse population was evident on their travels. Though there were plenty of areas in the nations of their homeland that were similarly empty, this was made up for by the city populations. Each of the great nations had one large city and several smaller ones. The North it seemed had only one city, White Harbor, and it was nothing compared to the likes of Tear and Cairhien. Rand spent some time trying to convince Eddard to turn Winter town into a true city, once they had more gold coming in. His only city should not be ruled by a vassal, who are almost certainly more wealthy than the Starks. Loyal or not, it is not a position a ruler should be in. Elayne taught him that much. The part of him that is Lews Therin sneers at the system of nobility and heriditary rule, but that is the way of both worlds. And in this world it has been around for a truly shocking amount of time. Roads were another thing that desperately needed improvemnt, the king's road being the only one in the North. And in desrepair at that. The gold from selling the printing press would go a long way to beginning many projects and an exclusive glass trade would keep them funded. Lord Stark wished to rebuild the ancient fortress of Moat Cailin for one of his sons to inherit and to establish a port town on the westcoast. The Citadel are predicting a long summer apparently, so a great deal of work could be completed before the North shuts down for winter.

Rand and Min were both impressed when they came upon the huge castle of Winterfell. Nobles from their home world tended to live in palaces, not fortresses, with the exception of the Stone. The borderlands are full of military fortresses of course, but living next to the blight made them essential until recently. Winterfell was surrounded by two large stone walls, seperated by a moat. Properly garrisoned this place would be near impregnable against convential arms.

Upon entering the courtyard, it seemed the whole household had lined up to greet them, many of whom eyed Rand and Min with curiosity, more than one jaw dropping when they took in Min's clothing. Rand chuchled to himself, that wasn't muich different from home.

**Eddard**

It was with great relief that Eddard entered Winterfell. He greeted his wife warmly and began making introductions. Catelyn seemed pleased to be introduced to Rand, perhaps thinking him a southern nobleman with his fancy red and gold coat, though upon hearing his strange accent she was less enthusiastic. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she took in the sight of Min, and he could tell she was trying her very best to remain polite. Eddard took Sansa in his arms and moved onto his sons, introducing them as his heir Robb Stark and his son Jon Snow. He could tell Rand and Min took note of this, frowing in thought. Jon seemed to perk up when they both showed as much interest in him as they did in Robb. Eddard was pleased to see that but he noticed his wife trying to hide a scowl. He did not know if bastardy was a thing of consequence were his guests are from, but he suspeceted not. His wife was due a talking to it seemed. He would not have Jon disrespected in front of their important guests.

**Min**

Min and Rand were left alone in the rooms assigned to them. They are spacious, unadorned and most importantly warm. The whole castle was in fact. She would have to ask about how that is achieved.

"Did you notice how Lord Stark introduced his sons? Why does the one who looks so much like him go by a different name?" Rand asked as he took a seat on the bed.

"He must be what they call a bastard here." Min replied, grimacing as she recalled discussing this with Maestor Aemon. "They are conceived out of wedlock and thus do not get to use the family name. They are hated by many, considered greedy and lusty by nature."

Rand shook his head at such foolishness. "That would make me a bastard would it not?" He said and then chuickled, "A bastard who became a king no less. I wonder what they would think of that."

"That's a whole big issue Sheephearder. You'll need to read about the Targaryens if you want to know more. Back to Lord stark's family... I don't think I'll like his wife. She's clearly stuck up and if anyone is mean to little Jon, I'm sure it's her." She saw the way she looked at the little boy and could tell he lived in fear of her. For someone who has been torutured by the lady of pain hereself, it's a small thing for sure. But cruel is cruel. And the woman clearly did not approve of Min's coat and breaches, which she simply could not abide.

"Let's just remember we are guests here Min". Rand said. "We shouldn't rock the boat too much."

Min snorted. "Oh please, with what we're giving them we should be able to do as much rocking as we please. We can start by loudly making love under that stuck up prudes roof." She finished with a wicked smirk on her face, and Rand was not inclined to deny her. Min laughed, "You shoud tell her how you have two significant others besides me and how last time we were in Caemlyn I took Elayne to bed whilst you were busy playing with the twins."

Rand laughed with her. "I think we'll leave that out. I doubt you would tell your aunts as much." Min playfully punched him in the chest and they lost themselves in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eddard**

That night a feast was held to celebrate Lord Stark's return, as well as to welcome their foreign guests. Being Northerners, some of the household were weiry of the guests, though Rand and Min soon won them over. Min was full of jokes and had an easy going nature which was hard not to like, wheras Rand had a certain presence to him that Ned would have a hard time describing but he could feel it nonetheless. There was a gravitity to him which made everyone take notice, but his soft smiles and kind words made him approachable to all. He also was not shy about displaying his powers, his channelling, to those curious ones that had heard tales from the Stark guards who accompanied Ned to the Wall. At one point he had all the children in the great hall floating in the air, sqealing with delight. The merriment was cut short when Catelyn demanded he release her son.

Eddard sighed. His wife and her septa it seemed were the only ones not enamored with the guests, and Ned ones again questioned allowing that woman to remain in his household. He could see her in the corner scowling at Rand and Min, muttering something about heathen sorcery, and he was sorely tempted to throw her a bag of silver and send her packing. He laughed uproariously when Rand, realising descriptions would not do, created the image of a monster from his lands, a trolloc, and sent it chasing after the septa, only for it to disappear like mist. Clearly the dislike was mutual, though Eddard was assured that it was simply illusion and could do no harm. The whole hosehold laughed along with him, none of whom cared much for the woman. Catelyn, of course, was not amused, excusing herself and taking Sansa with her. She tried to take Robb also, but Eddard insisted he be left with Jon and the other children as they sat with Rand and Min. Until it came time for the children to leave for bed they regaled them with stories from their homeworld and Rand played tircks with fire and even opened a Gateway North of the Wall, to let the children see the great structure and briefly walk in the fabled lands. It was not just the children who were so captivaed, many of the adults, particularly Luwin, were fascinated by what they had seen and heard.

Once the children left, Eddard sat with Rand, Min and Maester Luwin, discussing the plans they had talked about before arriving. Luwin was left speechless by the description of the printing press, but had no difficulty believing it after all he had seen. Eddard was more eager for the better farming tools to be built, and they agreed they would begin work tomorrow and, once the press was complete, they would contact the Citadel. Luwin agreed with Maester Aemon that they could demand a very high price. The Citadel were sponsered by not only the crown, but the Hightowers, one of the wealthiest families in the realm. the money would then be put into the many projects Eddard had in mind. He would aslo need to bring his bannermen to Winterfell afterwards, to share the new tools as well as the gold from the Citadel. He would see the entire North benefit from this, and it wouldn't hurt to buy a little more fealty, as much as he disliked the thought. Rand was also curious to meet Ned's vassals, and vowed to observe them closely and discuss any observations with him. Ned joked that it was odd that such a young man would be confident enough to give such advice.

Rand replied cryptically, "I could be considered twenty years old... or over four hundred." Upon seeing Ned's confused look he waved it away and moved on, "Anyway, I have had the misfortune of dealing with nobles who wanted nothing more than to see me dead, so I may have some wisdom to impart." On that grim note, they bid each other good night.

**Rand**

Within a few weeks they had managed to create this world's first printing press, the same improved version created at Rand's School of Cairhien. It amused Rand somewhat, comparing this to the technology of the Second Age, but it was still an impressive innovation, capable of printing almost five hundred pages per hour. Maester Luwin had tears in his eyes when he beheld the results and rushed off to his tower to send a raven to the Citadel. Also from the school, they had manged to produce the improved plough and with summer expected to be announced shortly they would soon be able to see the results.

Soon enough, they recieved a reply from the Citadel. It was muted in it's curiousity, either sceptcal of the veracity or trying to downplay it's value. They did agree to send a representative, who arrived in four weeks after the raven was received. He demanded to be taken to the invention but was refused and they instead offedred a demonstration as he waited in another room. Despite his attempts at remaining cool, he was clearly amazed, and thus negotiations began to buy the plans that had been drawn up. He quickly dropped the absurd lie that the Citadel expected this to be a gift and Lord Stark started at 2 million gold dragons. In the end, after ravens were exchanged with the Citadel, a sum of 1.5 million was agreed upon. Whilst waiting for the gold to arrive, the maester attempted to interogate Rand and Min about the lands they were from, though they decided not to say much. Neither liked the man, finding him stuffy and arrogant. Luwin and Lord Stark both suggested no channelling in his presense, but word had already spread through much of the North. Still, his attempts at interegating the household fell on deaf ears.

After four weeks of wating, an escort of fify Hightower knights arrived with the gold on the same day summer was announced. The first work Ned ordered was the repairing of the First Keep, which would be turned into a glass worshop. He then summoned his bannermen to Winterfell and Rand and Min decided it was time to visit home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rand**

Upon arriving back home, Rand and Min came to realize that although as many as ten weeks had passed in Westeros, only two weeks had passed in their home world. This led them to wonder if more or less time will have passed in Westeros when they returned, though they would soon find out. They went on to spend one week at home during which time they visited Aviendha who still had around two months left in her pregnancy and was helping oversee work at Rhuidean. The ogier masons were hard at work making the beautiful city livable as an influx of Aiel from each clan, excluding the Shaido, had decided to settle there. The land was still recovering from the last battle therefore the Aiel had not been called on yet as peacekeepers, though border clashes with the Sharans and Shaido ensured they kept their spears sharp. After their time with Aviendha, they went on to spend two days with Elayne and the twins and then returned to Westeros. They found that again more time had passed in Westeros. One week in their world meant five weeks here. As it turned out, they returned just two days before the lords of the North were due to arrive. Lord Stark greeted them warmly, Robb and Jon with great excitement and Lady Catelyn with slightly stiff politeness. After settling in, Rand, Min, Eddard and Maester Luwin took a walk around Winter town, in order to plan for it's development.

During their walk, Rand asked about the population, during summer and winter, pointed out buildings which should be torn down and rebuilt. Eddard pointed out that they would still need vacant houses for those seeking shelter during autumn and winter, though it would be fewer than in the past. They decided on were to build a new section for this purpose.

"Some buildings will have to come down to create a decent layout for the streets", Rand explained. He pointed to an area of partucularly bad houses next to the market square. "Bring down all these houses and turn the whole area into a market. Loan money to merchants and have them set up in new buldings, rather than selling from wooden stalls. Once the population increases you'll have a vibrant economy here in no time." He then indicated a grassy area, adjacehnt to the square. "And this would make a good spot for one of your Godswoods, no? Why is it that there is only one Heart tree in the area?

Both Eddard and Luwin frowned at this. "We are unable to grow weirwood trees", Eddard replied, with a certain amount of sadness. "There are seeds, though they never take root. It has been thousands of years since a new one was grown."

Rand rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment before smiling slightly. "Would you mind bringing me one of these seeds Lord Stark? As well as some others... oak, chestnut, any type you have in your Godswood. Min, care to accompany me on the lute?", Rand finished with a grin. She had recently taken up the instrument, learning with impressive speed as they acted as gleemen over the last few months at home.

Min huffed good naturedly. "You just want to show off, don't you sheephearder? Fine, fine... I'll get the damn lute."

They returned to the spot with everything they needed, along with Jon and Robb. Rand proceeded to plant a dozen seeds of varying trees, with the weirwood at the centre. He then looked towards Min and nodded, who then began to play.

_"These scars long have yearned for your tender caress_   
_To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own_   
_Rend my heart open, then your love profess_   
_A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone"_

As Rand sang, the trees slowly began to rise from the soil. All those around stared in awe as the first weirwood to grow in thousands of years was sung to life.

_"You flee my dream come the morning_   
_Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_   
_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_   
_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

_The wolf I will follow into the storm_   
_To find your heart, its passion displaced_   
_By ire ever growing hardening into stone_   
_Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace_

_You flee my dream come the morning_   
_Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_   
_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_   
_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep"_

A large crowd had gathered to listen and were left stunned. Many had tears in their eyes, including Lords Stark and Maeter Luwin, as well the the Stark guards who had accompanied them. Robb and Jon just had great big smiles on their faces. The crowd then erupted in applause amd Rand and Min performed extravagant bows. The trees all stood tall and strong, as if they had been there for centuries, with the weirwood towering at twenty feet.

"Now all that's needed is a face", Rand said. This began a discussion on how it should look, with Jon and Robb pulling faces to express their opinion. They ranged from an opened mouthed scream, to tongue out and wide eyed. In the end they agreed on a simple smiling face. Eddard unsheathed his belt knife, knelt before the tree and began carving. By the time he was finished, a smiling face looked back at him with red sap dripping from it.

Rand had to admit, the tree was very impressive. Though this type of symbol worshipping was foreign to him, he could see how the northmen found comfort in these trees. He realized that it felt somewhat akin to a chora tree. Though not nearly so great an effect, he could feel a certain sense of peace from it. He was left wondering if there were other entities in this world, perhaps these Gods were real, though created by the creator. He was pulled from his thoughts as the crowd descened upon him, offering their thanks for such a gift. Rand accepted graciously, with a slight blush on his face, and then returned to the castle with the others. Min slung her lute around her shoulder and linked arms with him.

"Not bad speepherder. That was an even bigger reaction than the trees you grew at Merrilor. Though, you didn't stay to bask in the people's awe, just walked into the forest all mysterious."

Rand chuckled. "That all served a purpose Min. Keep them impressed, keep them wondering what you are capable of, add in a touch of ta'veren, and nobody knows what you're going to do. I found myself bluffing a disturbing amount in the lead up to the last Battle, but it all worked out in the end."

**Eddard**

Eddard was in a great mood for the rest of the day. He felt truly privilaged to witness such a thing and wondered if that was how the Children of the forest grew them in millenia past. He was especially pleased that Robb asked if he and Jon could remain there to pray. Any worries he once had about him worshipping southern gods were gone. The faith speak of miracles, well they had just witnessed one and no fancy sept could ever compare to it. He imagined his wife wanted Robb to follow the Seven, though she was surely practical enough to realize it would be a detriment to his future position. As the household were told of the new godswood they poured out to see it. Catelyn visited it and was reluctanly impressed, whereas septa Mordane apparantly went white as a sheet upon seeing it, turning on her heels and mumbling prayers.

After the excitement had calmed down, the castle returned to normal, and continued to prepare for the arrival of his bannermen. He spent the evening with Rand and Min, as well as Maeter Luwin, discussing the glass workshop they would be building in the First Keep. Rand drew up plans and Eddard had decided that long serving families would be taught the work, well paid and hopefully not reveal the secret to others. He knew that eventually it would spread but he hoped to have an exclusive trade for at least a few years. Rand said that with news from the Citidel, southern lords would try to place spies in Wintefell, and promised to try and deal with them. He did not elaborate, only saying he would not harm them, and that was enough for Eddard. There was a far more dangerous reason for him to want to keep spies out of Winterfell after all.

The topic of Jon was brought up later when he and Rand were alone. Rand thought it quite cruel that he slept in a seperate wing from his family and was also displeased that he sat apart from them during feasts. Eddard tried to explain that to do otherwise would dishonour his wife further. Rand accepted there was some truth to that, but questioned whether his son's happiness was more important.

"He already shows a troubling amount of interest in the Night's Watch", Rand said. "I fear he plans to join when he is old enough."

"There is honour to be found serving in the Night's Watch", Eddard replied with a hint of defiance.

Rand snorted, "Oh please Eddard, remember I've been there. An assorted collection of scum, with a few good men in between. Surely you don't want that for him?"

The comversation stayed with Eddard. He had no intention of sending Jon to the Wall, though he knew that's what his wife would want, and if he wanted to join he would give his blessing. Perhaps if he knew a lordship was available to him, he would not choose that path. There would be plenty of options, with plans to rebuild the Moat and develop a port on the western coast. He decided that this was an issue for another time, and moved on to other matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wolven Storm (Priscilla's Song) from Witcher 3 if anyone was wondering. It's been in my head lately.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eddard**

Two days after Rand and Min's return the lords of the North arrived. The first to arrive was Medger Cerwyn with his family at sunset and the last to arrive were the Umber's, accompanied by several of the most prominant mountin clans.

"Ned! Good to bloody see you again", Greatjon bellowed as he took Ned in a rib crushing embrace".

"Good to see you too Jon. Be welcome to you and your party. Ned turned to the clansmen, "And our friends from the mountains, Winterfell is always pleased to host you."

They responded with fists across their chest and bowed heads, "An honour to be hosted by the Ned", the Wull amongst them said, using the manor of address amongst the clans. His wife greated their lastest guests as well as she could, though she was still not quite used to the likes of them, being much more comfortable around the Manderleys.

"God's Ned, I couldn't believe the tales we were hearing along the road, bout your new godswood in Winter town. That's a bloody good sign I'll tell you. And they say some fancy southern lord made it happen?"

Ned laughed softly, "I suppose you could call him fancy, but he's not a southerner, you'll be glad to here. The North is the only place he's been in Westeros, unless you include beyong the Wall. He and his lady will be joining us for the feast, so you'll get to meet them later.

**Rand**

The great hall of Winterfell was full during the feast, with much merriment to be found. So far Rand and Min had kept to themselves, observing the assembled nombility. They received plenty of curious looks but most of the lords were to busy to approach. Some of the sons did approach Min, but were quick to leave after a cool look from Rand. Before the food was served rand made use of the One Power to eavesdrop on conversations, to take the measure of those presen@.

"So sheephearder, what do you make of them? Should Lord Stark watch for knives in the dark?", Min asked after they had eaten.

Rand thought for a minute before answering, "Many are as loyal as one could hope for in a vassal, but there are definitely some that shold be watched closely."

"I think I could guess at least one of them". She resisrted the urge to shiver as her eyes found Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort. His pasty skin and ghost grey eyes were most unnerving.

"Yes, him above all the others. the Dreadfort", Rand chuckled slightly, "Sounds like something a Myddraal would come up with."

As he finished speaking he felt a great force slam into his back and near dropped his wine. he turned to see the giant lord of the Last hearth standing behind him. Rand may be tall, towering over most men but this one was huge, Rand thought he may even be taller than Bael.

"So, you're the fancy lord that grew the godswood. They say you sung it to life. What are you then, some Essosi wizard?"

Rand smiled, "You're not the first to ask me that. No, I've never been to Essos. and where I'm from, you've never heard of, i can promis you that."

The lord grunted in response. "Fancy sword you got there, you know how to use it?"

"I dare say I do," Rand replied guessing were this was going. "If you wish to test your steel against mine, i'd be happy to oblige.

The giant bellowed with laughter, "Pretty boy like you, be happy to teach you a lesson. I'll try not to mess up your face." With that he walked off demanding space be made and started dragging tables around, whilst Rodrik Cassel ran off to get sparring swords. Rand noticed Lord Stark, shaking his head and smiling in a long suffering manner, whilst his sons watched with great anticipation. Soon the two wer in the middle of the hall, surounded by a great audience and circling each other slowly. Lord Umber charged first, swinging his sword with a kind of savage skill. rand responded with quick dodgfed and side steps. After one dodge, he spiraled around and attempted to thrust at his chest, but the Greatjon was fast and managed to block. Two more minutes this continued and then Rand managed to get behind him, kicked him hard on the back of his leg bringing him to his knees. he held his blade to the man's neck, who then conceded defeat.

"Looked like a bloody dancer not a warrior... but it bloody well worked" he said with a laugh as he offered his hand. The crowd cheered as they shook hands and returned to their seats. Rand and Min spent more time chatting to those presnt afterwards, and shared a few dances before Eddard called for everyone's attention to make an announmcent.

**Eddard**

Ned had never been a great speaker, especially in front of such a large crowd but the night had been good and he was into his seventh ale, so he had no trouble.

"You have all met our guests, the lord Rand and Lady Min. They have proven themselves good friends to House Stark, and we have received great bounty as a result. i would have this shared with you, who have been most loyal to me and my house. The citadel predicts a long summer, but as you all know winter is coming, and i will see us better prepared than we have ever been." The speech seemed well received and Ned spent the rest of the feast speeking to each of the lords, promising use of Winterfell's coffers to fund projects. Firstly, roads. The Kingsroad would be improved, and then new ones built liking it to White Harbour, Barrowton and other settlements. Ned also agreed to fund expansion of white harbours docks, fortifications to protect Umber lands from the wildlings, fishing fleets for the Mormonts, glass gardens and new shelter for the mountain clans and many more. He was in good spirits as everyone eventually left for their beds, or passed out at their table. He joined Rand for one last drink and a talk before he turned in.

"So what are your're thoughts", he asked as they took a seat.

"Some are as loyal as you copuuld hope for. Lord Umber and the mountain clans would follow you anywhere. Manderley is shrew and ambitious, but loyal also. The smaller houses, like Hornwood and Cerwyn also seem loyal and they are all happy to be receiving funds."

"And the bad news", Ned prompted.

"Lord Karstak, a rather unpleasant man i felt, but mostly loyal. Not sure how far it would go though. you should betroth your son to his daughter I think. But most worrying, your bad blood with Barbrey Dustin is a problem, and that extends to Ryswell also. Add in the fact they are tied to Roose Bolton, that could cause real problems. He has the potential to be very dangerous, you should trust him as much as your history teaches you to."

Ned's throat felt suddenly dry. Laid out lie that, it was a frightening possibility. rand continued, 'That leads to my next bit of advice. You should have a professional army sworn to Winterfell. Let your vassals have their levies but none of their strengh should match your own. i would suggest 7000 infantry and 3000 horse. That would allow you to face any three houses without relying on others, based on the numbers you showed me from the rebellion" That sounded expensive to Ned, but with the gold that would be coming in it would be possible. He told Rand he would consider it and bid him goodnight


	12. Chapter 12

**Eddard**

After the lords of the North left Winterfell, Rand and Min remained for another six months. In that time the glass workshop had produced its first pieces. These came in the form of exquisite mirrors and goblets and they were sent on to White Harbour, with instructions for the Manderleys to deliver them to King's Landing as gifts, in order to spread the word. A shop was being set up in white harbour for passing trade and orders would be taken for all over Westeros. Work also began on developing Winter Town and the new network of roads. The southern end of the Kingsroad was being improved first, as well as the new road connecting it to White harbour. Ned had also sent builders to Moat Cailin in order to see how best to rebuild it, and to Sea Dragon point to begin laying foundations for a castle and a new port town. He decided that one of these would be Jon's future seat, after thinking on his conversation with Rand, though he had not yet built up the courage to tell his wife. However, the best news of all was that Maester Luwin confirmed his wife was with child again.

On a less than positive note, as Rand had warned, the first Southern spies were found in Winterfell and Winter Town. Five in total ranging from young children to middle-aged men. None of them knew who they worked for, as they all reported to handlers, four in White Harbour and one in Barrowton. Stark soldiers were sent to collect them and bring them to Winterfell to face questioning. The trails led to Varys the spymaster, the only one to have an existing servant as an informant as well as one in Winter Town, Casterly Rock, the Citadel and Highgarden. Ned was deeply troubled by this news. He decided that there would be no new hires in Winterfell for the foreseeable future and he would also see their wages increase. He had planned to do this anyway but he hoped it would help secure loyalty. The new spies were allowed to remain in Winter Town under close watch but the handlers were expelled from the North, never to return on pain of death. Rand got a little creative in frightening them off, so Ned was certain they would never come back. At this point, Ned also decided to begin forming the army Rand had spoken of. Word was sent out to veterans from the rebellion and young men, offering a good salary as well as homes in Winter Town. Many flocked to begin training which was overseen by Ser Rodrick. Eddard also decided a small fleet for his western coast would be a good idea and sought advice from Rand, though it turned out he had very little knowledge of ships. Instead, he sent word to Lord Manderley, ordering him to begin building ships for House Stark or to find him a source if they did not have the means.

**Rand**

Rand and Min had decided it was time to return home. They had lingered longer than they had meant to and Avhiendha would soon give birth based on the time delay they experienced. He could not attend himself of course, but he would visit her and the babies soon after. Four! Min just casually mentioned that little bit of information as they lay in bed one night! As if that wasn't something that should be shared immediately. And she'd known since that day in Caemlyn when they had been in hiding. Apparently it just slipped her mind, as if that's a reasonable explanation.

He was just saying his goodbyes to the household as Lord Stark approached him.

"It is a shame to see you leaving Rand. Can we expect you to return anytime soon?"

"Depends on what you mean by soon. For me, it will be, but for you, it will be a good bit longer I'm afraid. We will return to see you and your progress here in the North though, and we still wish to see more of Westeros and perhaps Essos." Rand paused for a moment and decided to go ahead with Min's suggestion, "On that topic, perhaps you would allow Jon to join us. How do you call it... a squire?" Min's viewings around Jon had been confusing she said, though she was certain he had an important future.

Eddard frowned, "Jon is my blood... his place is in Winterfell."

Rand sighed, "I'm not trying to steal your son Eddard, but your people foster children, do they not? You plan to make him a Lord, well he needs more confidence than he gets from living as your bastard. I'm not saying you've given him a terrible life here, I just think it would help him. Couldn't hurt to see a little of the word, and you know I can take care of him and show him how to swing a sword. Perhaps teach him a few other things as well."

Eddard looked torn, between keeping Jon close and agreeing with the sentiment. In the end, he settled for, "I'll think about it."

"That'll do", he replied and then shook his hand and bid him goodbye. Min, breaking social protocol, gave him a friendly punch on the arm and then a hug. With that Rand created a Gateway to the portal stone, activated it like before and all went black.

**Varys**

Recent imformation had left Varys nervous. He rarely received any news from the North, and it was never of much interest. Of all the seven kingdoms, it was the one he had the fewest agents and all were in White Harbour. However, news from the Citadel and the astounding invention sold to them by Winterfell of all places made him take notice. More disturbing was who gave this to the Starks in the first place. Two mysterious guests appearing from beyond the Wall, dressed and speaking like nobility, or at least educated, with accents that were neither Westerosi nor Essosi. What was worse, it was said that the male of the pair was a powerful sorcerer, with by all accounts far more impressive abilities than those who dwell in Essos. Varys, as a rule, despised magic for very personal reasons, but the greater worry was the problems this caused for his plans with Illyrio. Lord Stark was spending his newfound wealth on improvements for his kingdom, and a strong North did not fit into his plans for Westeros. And the gold would keep flowing into Winterfell's coffers, with orders for glassworks being placed from all over Westeros. Another shocking development, courtesy of these mysterious travellers. And his attempt to place eyes in Winterfell had been thwarted, leaving him to wait to hear news from travelling merchants like the common rabble. For now, he would wait and see, and try to factor in this new element to his plans and pray that the sorcerer would not be around when it came time to act.


	13. Chapter 13

**Min**

Min was currently bouncing little Tigiraine on her lap, as Rand was holding Gareth in the air, making faces at him. They were in a large room in the family wing of the temporary royal palace, one of Elayne's estates to the west of Caemlyn, waiting for Elayne to return with Aviendha who had gone into labour earlier than expected during Min and Rand's last day in Winterfell. Elayne had given Rand quite a scolding for being in another world whilst Aviendha was giving birth, for which he was suitable chastened. Rand was just placing Gareth in his basket when he suddenly turned his gaze sharply to the other end of the room.

"They've just arrived at the travelling grounds," he said, and she could feel his apprehension.

"Why are you so nervous sheepherder?"

"Perhaps if somebody, anybody, had informed me I was having quadruplets earlier than two days ago, I may have been better prepared", he replied, looking pointedly at Min, "Come to think of it, you knew Elayne was pregnant and never informed me either."

"I apologized for that," Min said with a sigh. "And you are one to complain about secret-keeping."

Before they could continue with their mild argument, the door opened and in walked Elayne and Aviendha, both carrying a basket in each hand, with a little sleeping baby in each. Aviendha still limped a little, but continued treatments with Nynaaeve had done wonders for her damaged feet.

Rand was quick to approach, looking on his newborn children with a smile on his face before turning to Aviendha and embracing her.

"I'm sorry I was not there for the birth, shade of my heart. I take it everything went well?"

"Your presence was not possible, and men are not permitted in a birthing room. And of course it went well. I am not a weak, wetlander woman." She then smiled and placed her hand on his face, "It is good to see you Rand Al'Thor, how have your travels been?"

Min jumped in before Rand could respond, grinning mischievously. "Oh he's been very busy, building awe with a whole new world of people. I wouldn't be surprised if they had built him a statue by now as if he doesn't have enough of them in this world". Elayne and Aviendha laughed at this, whilst Rand scowled slightly at Min.

"I just like to be helpful and productive Min, I have no interest in statues. Have you decided on names Aviendha?" Rand asked, trying to change the subject quickly.

"No shade of my heart, it would not be fair for you to not be allowed to express your opinion. So long as it is not foolish".

Rand smiled, "Perhaps Rhuarc for one of the boys? I can think of no better Aielman for a namesake." Avhienda nodded firmly with approval at this and Rand continued, "Have you any ideas for the others?"

Aviendha thought about this for a moment, "I have taken a liking to the name Nakomi for a girl" she said, with a far off look in her eyes as if the name had great significance. She continued "And if you would like, Shaiel."

Rand chuckled at that, "Two of my children, with different names, both named after my mother. I like it. And the last boy?" The boy in question had just woken up, crying, so Rand picked him up and tried to soothe him back to sleep.

"Tamlin or Janduin for your fathers", she replied, leaving the decision to him.

Rand thought on this for a moment. "Janduin was no doubt a great man, but Tam found me and raised me, so it should be him."

After the names had been agreed upon, they sat and talked about other things. Aviendha spoke of the work being done in Rhuidean, Elayne spoke of the rebuilding of Caemlyn and Rand and Min spoke of their time in Westeros. Elayne also repeated Cadsuane's demand for a meeting with Rand, which he said that he would think about. Min chuckled quietly to herself, feeling through the bond that Rand did not relish a sit down with Cadsuane. He inquired about Moiraine and Thom, but Elayne said she had not heard from them for several months. They spent the rest of the evening together and Rand and Aviendha spent the night getting reconnected. They all stayed for one more night and then Aviendha returned to Rhuidean, and Rand and Min hit the road.

**Rand**

They took the road to the north, performing at inns and villages as they travelled. They spent a week in Tar Valon before continuing onwards. They journeyed through the Borderlands from Kandor, Arafel and Shienar. The devastation left behind from the last battle was still terrible here, though the people had not been idle. The destroyed towns were being rebuilt with the same determination that saw them hold the shadow at bay for so many years. When they made it to what had once been the blight, Rand was amazed by what he saw. Plantlife grew again, wildlife had returned and as they left Shienar, they came upon another wonder. The last of the Malkier had returned home and were hard at work building their nation back up from nothing. They visited Lan and Nynaeve briefly, the latter being heavy with child, and from there they travelled by gateway to visit the other nations on the continent, periodically visiting Aviendha, Elayne and babies. In Cairhien Rand picked up a copy of "The Dragon Reborn" by Loial son of Arent, son of Halan. He was pleased to see his friend had finished his book and pleased that it was mostly accurate. Min had taken to dramatically reading sections aloud as they camped at night in an effort to embarrass him.

The time they spent in the Seanchan lands was difficult for Rand, seeing damane and knowing he had not been able to help them. Min was quick to scold him, reminding him that he is not the creator and that between winning the Last Battle and freeing damane, he had made the only decision. He knew she was right but was sorely tempted to intervene. He restrained himself, knowing anything he did could easily start a war, and they continued on their way. Life continued on like this and before they knew it, a year had passed since they had left Winterfell. Knowing this would mean five years had passed in Westeros, they decided to return for a visit and continue their travels.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rand**

After arriving in the haunted forest, Rand made a Gateway to the Wolfwood, the area closest to Winterfell. He channelled complex flows to lure a boar with the scent of dear and promptly felled it with his bow. They then made their way to Winterfell and when they came upon Winter town they were impressed to see what was now a vibrant town.

"It seems they've been busy the last five years." Min commented, "I'd say it's approaching the population of Baerlon."

"Indeed, a modest town for a capital location but it's certainly improving."

Min snorted, "Listen to the great Lews Therin... are you going to go on and on about the majesty of Paaran Disen again?"

Rand chuckled, "I'm so sorry Min, I sometimes forget I'm talking to a primitive." She scowled at him in response and Rand just grinned back. They made their way through Winter town passing by the rows of new houses, the busy market square and the godswood, before coming to the looming walls of Winterfell. They were fortunately recognized by the guard on duty who was very surprised to see them and then escorted into the castle courtyard. Word was sent to Lord Stark of their arrival, who met them as they entered along with Robb, Jon and a little girl, whom Rand guessed was their little sister.

Jon was first to speak, "Where have you been? We haven't seen you in years!"

"Five years to be exact." Eddard spoke before they could reply, "It's good to see the two of you again."

"And you Eddard." Rand replied, "And Robb and Jon of course. And who is this little lady then?" He said as he took in the little girl.

"I'm Arya... Arys Stark! Jon said you're a wizard! Can you show me some magic!"

Rand and Min laughed at that, "What kind of magic would you like to see Arya Stark?"

The girl frowned thoughtfully, "I... I don't know."

"Make her fly Rand!" Robb chimed in.

The girl's face lit up at that suggestion. "Yes, yes, make me fly!

"As you command," Rand replied, and proceeded to lift her up with flows of air, tilted her horizontally, and had her flying around the courtyard. She screamed with delight and all those present laughed along. When he placed her down she demanded to see more magic. Rand promised to show her more later, which seemed to appease her. They entered the castle afterwards, where they were greeted by the rest of the family. Lady Stark, along with Sansa who was only two when they last saw her. She greeted them politely, and Rand marvelled at the difference between the two sisters. Rand and Min then retired to the rooms they had previously used in the castle and returned to the great hall later to eat with the family.

After the meal, Rand and Min sat by the hearth with Eddard, who filled them in on the goings-on over the last five years. He spoke first of the Greyjoy rebellion, explaining the presence of the cocky boy at dinner.

"It was a stupid rebellion, of course," Eddard said. "Balon thought Robert didn't have a firm hold on Westeros since winning the throne but it seems nothing unites the realm better than hatred for reavers. Over one hundred thousand men sailed to put down his rebellion."

"And your king left him alive afterwards? A strange decision."

"Robert said he owed him for helping secure his hold on the realm."

"It will never be truly secure Eddard. It's a poor form of government, one only made feasible by dragons. Without that overwhelming power, an empire of this size needs a standing army, loyal to the crown, otherwise the vassals hold too much power."

Eddard frowned, "House Stark and the other great houses have survived for thousands of years."

"One kingdom is not an empire," Rand replied.

"And they play Daes Dae'mar in the capital, the game of houses," Min said, "though they call it the game of thrones in this world. That opens up plenty of opportunities to be betrayed and poisoned. Sounds a lot like Cairhien, and how often did their ruling house change?"

The conversation moved on to other topics. They spoke of increased trade with the South and Essos, progress at Sea Dragon Point and Moat Cailin, and Rand and Min spoke of the latest additions to Rand's family. Rand and Min had a good laugh when Eddard blushed bright red on learning of Rand's three wives. As they got up from their seats Rand spoke again, "Have you thought on what we discussed when last we spoke Eddard. We'll be heading south soon, will you let Jon join us?"

"Aye, I agree it would be good for him, and he was very eager when we spoke of it. How long do you think you'll be?"

"Just a year maybe," Min replied. "A little longer if we take him to our world for a bit though."

They all agreed that they would leave in one week and headed to their rooms. Before they parted at Rand and Min's door, Eddard spoke again. "You know, you've never truly described your world, or your lives before coming here. Will I ever get more than short anecdotes?"

"It would take a very long time Eddard, and you'd need a very open mind," Rand replied.

"Oh.. wait here a minute Ned," Min said, before going into their room. She came out with the copy of The Dragon Reborn and handed it to Eddard. "Read this." She said with a grin. Rand blushed at the thought of him reading that book, which was altogether too flatteringly heroic for his liking. He swallowed his objection and they both bid Eddard goodnight.

**Eddard**

Much to his wife's disapproval, Ned stayed up all night, engrossed in the book Min had given him. He had so many questions, he didn't know where to start. He didn't think there was a storyteller in the known world who could come up with this. Despite all that, and the language and concepts he did not even come close to understanding, he found himself believing it, and shuddered at the idea of the shadow, true evil as described in the book. Men could be evil enough in Eddard's opinion, memories of bodies wrapped in Lannister cloaks coming to mind. He'd known that Rand was a powerful person and that he had held authority in his homeworld, but this was beyond his imagination. Memories of two lives, many times a king, whole armies faced and destroyed, the saviour of a world, perhaps even all worlds. Before he knew it, his wife was rising for the new day and all Ned could think was that he'd have a hard time looking at Rand the same way from now on. He may have to be careful not to bow, for it would be unseemly for the Warden of the north to do such a thing, especially in his own keep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Eddard**

His wife woke not long after Ned had put the book down. He felt the need to focus on something else.

"I thought you should know that Jon will is to begin fostering. He will be leaving in a week's time." He was disappointed, but not surprised to see her smile, a rather unpleasant smirk in fact."

"And where are you sending the boy?"

"He will travel the south, and perhaps Essos, with Lord Rand and Lady Min." He didn't think she would like that answer and was proven right

"What!? Why? Why is a powerful, foreign lord so interested in your bastard? It could be some plan to usurp power in the North through him! Who knows what foul sorcery he is capable of! And no lady speaks the way she does, or dresses for that matter." It was said with such paranoid certainty that he had to wonder what she was taught growing up. Though she was right enough about Min, no Westorosi ladies spoke or dressed the way she did. He chuckled slightly, causing his wife to scowl at him.

He spoke in a placating tone, "Cat, you don't know a lot about his life before we met him. If you did, you'd know how ridiculous that is. If he wanted power, he could go home and take it. Once, deep in his cups, he called all of Westeros a primitive backwater, and he wasn't even trying to insult. He has no desire to wield power here. Please trust me, this is not some sinister plot. Robb is my heir, he is betrothed to one of my most powerful bannermen, nothing will change that."

To his relief, she calmed down. He decided not to tell her that Jon would soon have his choice of two lordships, both with considerable land and expanding towns. Sea dragon point may be as wealthy as white Harbour one day. He would save that delightful conversation for another time. In regards to the betrothal, she had accepted it eventually, though she had wanted Robb to marry a Lord Paramount's daughter, preferably Margery Tyrell. Ned had been firm, insisting that to ensure loyalty he had to stay in the North. Her argument that her father had wed both his daughter's outside the Riverlands was easily rebuffed by pointing out how many Tully bannermen fought for the Targaryens. She flushed slightly when he'd pointed that out and accepted his decision.

**Rand**

The week spent in Winterfell was uneventful. Rand and Min entertained the children and spent time in conversation with Eddard. As anticipated, he had many questions regarding the book, though at times he was reluctant to ask them. Rand could tell he was rather overwhelmed with the information, but it did not seem to affect their friendship too much. For Eddard's part, he told them more of the goings-on in the North. He spoke of the betrothal between Robb and Alys Karstark, the new mining operations in the mountain clan territories, and the new towns being built all over the North. Winter town's population now stood at thirteen thousand, eight thousand at Sea Dragon Point and five thousand at Fever Town, along the river north of Moat Cailin. Smaller ones were also being established across the Stony Shore and existing towns were seeing an increase in population also. Rand also drew up plans for a blast furnace and gave them to Ned, one last gift for the Starks that wouldn't blow people's minds too much. They spoke of Winterfell's army also and Ned took Rand to watch them training.

"Do you not use crossbows?" Rand asked.

"They are not common in Westerosi armies, even less so in the North. Longbows are more standard."

"I agree longbows are more useful, but it doesn't hurt to have both. My friend Mat commanded an army and he made great use of crossbows as a standard weapon amongst the troops." He later gave Ned the crank design The Band used to decrease load time. Though he did not tell Eddard, Min had a viewing of Robb the previous day. One that spoke war, so Rand thought to give them what advantages he could.

The children's reactions to Jon leaving varied. Robb was slightly jealous and sad to see Jon go, Arya was very jealous and furious that Jon was leaving, though assurances were given that they could return to visit as often as they liked seemed to appease them. Little bran was excited with talk of travel and Sansa was sadly indifferent, being most influenced by her mother.

The rest of the week passed and Rand and Min found themselves in the courtyard as Jon said his goodbyes to his father and siblings. Eddard then approached the pair.

"I'm trusting you both to take good care of my son." He said in a stern voice.

"Of course Eddard. I'll bring him back to you a well-travelled and well educated little lordling. And the best swordsman in the North." Ned replied. Jon blushed slightly as Min mussed up his hair. "Min has already started teaching him Valyrian and he's shown quite a knack for it." For some reason Eddard looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden, he then embraced Jon and said his last farewells. They mounted their horses and rode out of Winterfell.


End file.
